PokeSPE in Warrior cats!
by iHasRainbows
Summary: The Dexholders have been changed in to cats and now in the world of... Warrior cats? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Warrior time!

**Pokemon special- Warrior cats!**

**Characters!**

Me: SnowStar (Starclan leader)

Yellow: Yellowpaw (Starclan med cat)

Red: Redstar (Thunderclan Leader)

Green: Greenclaw (Thunderclan Warrior)

Silver: Silverscar (Riverclan warrior)

Blue: Bluestar (Riverclan Leader)

Emerald: Emeraldpaw (Windclan leader) –Hope he will be happy-

Ruby: Rubypaw (Loner apprentice/ To make blankets)

Sapphire: Sapphireclaw (Loner/ Rouge etc.)

Diamond: Diapaw (Riverclan apprentice)

Pearl: Pearlpaw (Also apprentice with Dia)

Platinum: Platinapaw(Riverclan APP)

Crystal: Crystalpaw (Windclan warrior)

Gold: Goldclaw (Also warrior of WC)

**Done with the characters! Imagine how you want the cats to look like**

While the Dexholders are going to Cerise island…

Red: Why are we going to Cerise island again?

Yellow: Lati told us too

Green: *reading book*

Dia: *snore*

Sapphire: Someone wake Foodboy up.

Pearl: I got it covered…*Smacks Dia*

Dia: *wakes up* Huh huh?...Cheeseburger.

Pearl: You can have your Cheese burger later.

Dia: Ok… *sleeps*

Pearl: *fume and smacks Dia again* DIA YOU NINCOMPOOP!

Dia: *puffy red cheeks* I`pphhtt Ptthhbb Sorrrppppeee.

Pearl: What?

Sapphire: He said he`s sorry.

Yellow: Theres the Island! And something`s glowing over there…

They arrived at the island.

Me: Ok people! Hurry and get in the fudging portal-

Blue: Why?

Me: Shut up and just go in!

-Kicks everyone in except Yellow and drags Yellow in portal instead-

All except me: AHHHHHHH

Everyone: -Poof poof!-

Yellow: Where did we get kitty ears and tails? –ear twitch-

Me: I`ll explain later when we are in the cat world!

Platina: *sip*

Me: WTF Where did you get the tea set?

Platina: It`s tea time and I brought my Housekeeper

Me: ….. –makes housekeeper disappear- Have your tea later and Hang on!

Everyone poofed into a Warrior cat and went into the Warrior cat world.

Yellow: -in starclan- Uhh where are we Lati?

Me: Me and you are dead as cats and right now we are in Starclan. Plus my name isn't Lati anymore in the Cat world. My name is Snowstar now. Yours is Yellowpaw.

Yellow: Ohhh Where are the others Snowstar?

Me: I transported them somewhere else.

Yellow: Why Is that little pond sparkling? *points to moonpool*

Me: It`s a magic pond and it`s called Moonpool.

Yellow: *runs over to moonpool* Where are the fishies?...Woah! *slip into moon pool and teleports into Thunderclan*

Me: *lols* Heheh… Oh God dammit! *Runs to Moon pool and steps inside of it and teleports to Thunderclan*

**Where me and Yellow are…. ( TC )**

Yellow: Woah! Oof! *falls on head* Owie!

?: That cry sounds familiar….

?: It sure does….

?: Yellow?

Yellow`s thoughts: Hey that voice sounds familiar too!

Yellow: Red?! Green?!

R & G: Yellow! Your also a cat?

Yellow: Yep! And my name is Yellowstar in cats!

Me: I`m here!

Yellow: Oh Hi Snowstar!

Red: Who is Snowstar?

Me: I`m actually Lati But my roleplay name is Snowstar. Red`s is Redstar and owner of this clan. Green`s is Green_claw_ and he is a warrior.


	2. New cats maybe

**Me: Audience! What are you doing looking at my story? Nah I`m just kidding just copying Tobuscus from youtube. I love him cause I`m a buscus!**

**Audience: Okay… ._.'**

**Me: Okay! I am going to be changing a lot of the cat`s names! Cause I got some tips about warrior cats! Thank Bursyamo and PikaMewGirl! Okay now to the characters…**

**Fixed Characters**

Yellow: Yellowpaw (Starclan apprentice)

Red: Redstar (Thunderclan Leader)

Blue: Bluestar (Riverclan Leader)

Emerald: Emeraldpaw (Windclan Leader)

? *will become*: Rubypaw (Loner /Knitter) – you know who

? *will become*: Sapphireclaw (Loner/ Rouge etc.)

Platinum: Platinapaw (Riverclan APP)

Crystal: Crystalclaw (Windclan warrior)

?: Dragonfur (Windclan Warrior)

**Those are the fixed characters! 2 people from youtube are also coming to warrior cats! I might be a spoiler. Plus a person from Fanfic! She is my friend.**

**Thunderclan:**

Green: I`ll pass…

Me: Get your kitty butt over here Or I`m calling Bluestar.

Green: You meant Blue right?

Me: Yes =3

Green: Fine *sleepy face and goes over to the "spot" and still reading book*

Me: Now let`s go and meet the others! *woohoo! Teleports to Loner etc.) –pew-

**Rouges and Loners:**

Yellow: Ow…

Me: Aww you okay Yellow? Your soooo cute! *pinches Yellow`s kitty cheek*

Yellow: squeak! *Yellow`s cheek is pink*

?: Come on Sapphireclaw we have to clean up this messy place!

?: Nooo! I hate cleaning! *runs away*

?: Oh no you don't! *drags ? back*

?: *kicks and runs away again to RC* No!

?: *runs after _her_*

Me and others: *sweatdrop*

Me: *runs after while pulling the others*

Yellow and R: AHHHHHH!

Green: *Still reading his book while being dragged*

Me: WTF Won`t you ever stop reading?! *kicks Green`s book away*

Green: FUUUU THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING GOOD! *fume*

**Riverclan! Mostly everything in RC is destroyed XD**

While we got there…

?: Hey you`re gonna ruin our clan!

?: I don't care! Just get me away from Prissy Cat!

Red and Yellow: Prissy?!

They remembered when **Sapphire **called **Ruby** a Prissy boy a lot of times. It`s a resemblance.

Green: *sitting in Emo corner and still fuming about book*

Me: I knew it… SAPPHHIRE! RUUBBY!

Sapphire and Ruby paused in the middle of the Chase scene.

Ruby whispered to Sapphire: Hey Sapph does that voice sound familiar to you?

Sapphire whispered back: It sure does….. Lati?!

Me: Fudge yeah it`s me. WTF are you guys doing anyways?

Ruby and Sapph: Chasing

Me: Something other than that!

Ruby: She won`t clean up the Rouges place and my fur is all dirty now…

Sapphire: Who cares about your fur! Do you even care about me?

Ruby: No It`s like you`re NOT my girlfriend.

Sapphire: I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! *deathly glare*

Sapphire began chasing Ruby Still destroying RC

Me: Come on Green get out of your Emo corner…

Green: …No…

?: Is that you Greeny!?

Green: Oh God please tell me it`s not her…

Me: *grin* It`s her

Green: NOOO! *also runs away* -why did you put Blue in this series?- Me: -to torture you-*snicker*

Me: Why are so many cats running away?

Yellow: You're the one who wrote the story

Me: Yea right *sarcasm* Hey Blue!

*Blue stops chasing Green and Green goes back to Emo corner*

Blue: Yeah?

Me: Do you know your name in this world?

Blue: Yes It`s Bluestar

Me: Okay… Where is Silverscar?

Blue: Over there cleaning *points to Silver*

Me: Oh okay, Hey Sapph, Ruby, and others cats!

Everyone: What? *plus Silver*

Me: We are gonna meet people/ cats coming to Warrior cats! 2 famous people from youtube! And yadda yadda yadda… Slyfox and Tobuscus! –Poof-

Sly: What the F*** where am I?

Toby: Yea same thing dude What the H***?

Yellow: They both cuss?!

Me: Yes, Sly watch your language, Toby just don`t say the H word and others that you said in your Minecraft videos…

Toby: Okay dude You a buscus?

Me: Yes I am a buscus

Toby: WHEEW!

Sly: No Mother ****** -you don`t wanna know what he says-

Me: Sorry Yellow… I`ll poof Sly back… -poof`s Sly to his apartment-

Yellow: It`s okay Lati

Me: No actually I totally forgot that you are so innocent… and cute like a stuffed teddy bear Isn`t that right **Red?**

Red: Yeah cute like a huggable bear… *WTF am I saying? Why did you make me say that?*

Me: *I just love you two together!*

Yellow: Eeehhh?! *blush*

Red: She made me say that! *points to Me*

Me: So what? I like you guys as a couple, In fact your my #1 favorite

Red and Yellow: *Blushes madly*

**I`m gonna end this here… Cause I worked on this forever So bye!**

Me: Woohoo!

Red and Yellow: Are you gonna make us a couple?

Me: No

Red: Good

Me: This is an Adventure and Humor Story.

**Red: Okay**


End file.
